Rosco Laroche
Rosco Laroche is the leader of the Rebels, a faction that operate in Ascension Parish, than later when the base was compromised he began working alongside Cole MacGrath out of Fort Philippe and Flood Town of New Marais. Biography The Sacrifice Laroche is first seen once you rescue his niece Sara, from being sacrificed to the Corrupted. He thanks Cole for saving her and talks to Cole for a few minutes. Laroche has no love for Conduits but take's an interest in Cole after he kills a Devourer, one of the strongest types of Corrupted. The Compromise Cole later finds Laroche again at the Rebels base in Ascension Parish, after helping Kuo bring medical supplies to them. Due to Cole's presence it attracted the Militia to the Rebels' whereabouts. Cole and Kuo help Laroche and the Rebels take out the attacking Militia. Laroche states that the Militia know where the base is now so they must move or they'll get another attack. Laroche, once again thanks Cole for helping him. Fort Philippe Raid Laroche, Zeke, Kuo and Nix are not to far from Fort Philippe and are planning an attack to get to the Power Transfer Device. During the meeting, Laroche comes across as a pervert as he keeps staring at Kuo, where she has to yell at him to stop. He also supported a cat fight between them. After Kuo teleported away he attempted to hit on Nix and then she teleported away, he then says a few words to himself. Inside the fort Laroche's men helped Cole, Kuo and Nix stop the Militia and destroy their turrets, which were scattered around the fort's grounds. Eventually the power went out and Cole had to turn it back on. Flood Town When Cole MacGrath arrives to Flood Town, Cole got called by Laroche, he stated he and his wife use to live in Flood Town and she died in the flood, he mentioned how beautiful Flood Town once was. Laroche is later seen in Flood Town helping Zeke with the Dunbar Beam, Laroche stated that this would make the citizens death more peaceful. A Vermaak 88 ice conduit later shows up after Cole takes out a good amount of Corrupted, the ice conduit kills some Corrupted and Laroche says to Zeke, "These guys aren't so bad" and then he thanks him. The ice conduit responds "We don't want your thanks, we want your Blast Core". Zeke then says to Laroche, "You had a Blast Core?" Laroche then mentions that he was going to give it to them later after they helped him with a few more endeavors. After using the Dunbar Beam, Laroche asks Cole to cap the wells which were letting out fire, he says that it was hard to breathe. The caps were scattered around Flood Town's suburb area. On the last cap a Crusher arrives and attacks Cole, he then must beat him. Later Laroche gives Cole the Blast Core. For a good amount of time Laroche lays low, during this time in one of Bertrand's televised propaganda's Laroche's fist name, Rosco, is mentioned. The Final Piece During the final mission where Cole fights the Beast, Zeke mentioned that Laroche set up RFI substations all over the city. Rosco Laroche and his Rebels were in the water waiting for the Cole, Nix and the Beast, John. A RFI charger is on one of the boats. After Cole arrives on Laroche's boat, they head toward the Gas Works. Nix arrives to the substation too late and the Beast destroys it. Nix then teleports back and Cole says he is following the RFI. Cole then demands Laroche turn the boat around, but he says it's too late and tells his Rebels to fire. Cole states to Laroche that he's coming with them but he refused and lost his life when the Beast shot a fireball and sunk his ship. Cole must then use his tether of lighting to get back to the shore in the district Smut Triangle is in. Though Rosco Laroche is dead, the Rebels still help Cole fight the Beast, many lose their life during this fight. Appearance and Personality Rosco Laroche is a very loyal man, showing respect to his faction the Rebels. At first he didn't like Cole because he was a conduit, but then respects him after all the times he helped him and his faction. He also comes across as a pervert because he supports Nix and Kuo getting into a cat fight, and he constantly stares at Kuo before raiding Fort Philippe. Laroche wears a green jacket that reads Vietnam on the back, suggesting that he may have been a Vietnam War veteran and with a light blue t-shirt under it. He wears baggy green shorts and boots. Rosco Laroche is seen to be good with guns, as he is seen holding a pistol at all times. Trivia * He is the second fully non-Conduit faction leader in both games, the first being Warden Harms. * He has a patch that reads "Vietnam" on the back of his jacket, suggesting that he may be a Vietnam War veteran. * During the mission to power up Flood Town, Laroche mentions his wife died there during the flood. * His first name, Rosco, is mentioned only once ingame, in one of Bertrand's TV broadcasts. * Laroche is createable in UGC. Category:Characters Category:InFamous 2 Characters Category:Rebels